theelitetwelvefandomcom-20200215-history
Interspace Destruction:Episode 1
As pyrosmaster battles a brawler named Mike deep in the dephs of the shadow interspace,something is happening. Later with Pyrosmaster brawl Pyro:Ability activate,Titanium torrent! (titanium dragonoid hits scaboid) Announcer:AND IT LOOKS LIKE PYROSMASTER WINS AGAIN! Pyro:Heh,i need a challenge (Wolf walks up to pyro0 Wolf:Congrats on the win pyro. Pyro:Thnx,but i wasnt even trying. Later in the shadow dimension LordShadow:Thats right pyro,keep brawling,the more brawls you get,the more experince your robot gets.... Scientist:My lord,the robot needs to have a brawl against....you Shadow:Why is that scientist... (Purple flames start from shadows hand) Scientist:Um umm um we well the robot needs to have its full experinece to gain maximum power. Shadow:What about the other 2 robots, Scientist:Well,there still in the lab. Shadow:What ever,i wont brawl yet,but i will send something for The Elite 12.... (Shadow sits back in his throne) Shadow:RELEASE THE MUTANTS! Scientist:Yes my lord! (Scientist clicks button) (The cage doors open witch release a load of mutant bakugan) Shadow:Soon,we will have our time to brawl pyro.... Later in the elite 12 head quaters Kaede:I guess pyro made it to the finals Pyro:Im not surprised... Jolts:I agree,pyro is a inpressive brawler Wolf:Yeah (A alarm starts to making a red glow) Pyro:Whats going on!! Wolf:OMG OMG! Jolts:Check the computers! Kaede:On it! (Kaede checks cumputers) Kaede:A HORD OF MUTANT BAKUGAN IN SECTOR 3! Pyro:Lord shadow must have sent them! Jolts:Well what are we waiting for! lets get out there! Pyro:Call matthewleong and blueking4ever and tell them to meet us at sector 3! Kaede:Already on it Later in sector 3 (Loud roars of the mutant bakugan) Kid 1:AHHH,WHATS GOING ON!?! Kid 2:I DONT KNOW BUT IM SCARED!! ???:ABILITY ACTIVATE,THUNGER GROUND! (A earthquake knows out some mutant bakugan Kid 1 & 2:WERE SAVED!,but by who Matthewleong:Me Blue:Alright kids,get outta here,go into the park zone and stay there till you here the safe alarm Kid 1 & 1:Ok (Kids go into a transporter and leave) Matthewleong:Alright then,lets take these bakugan DOWN! Blue:WAY AHEAD OF YOU! Later in the elite 12 head quarters '' Pyro:Alright,so it seems there aiming for the sector only,and the boys are handeling it good Jolts:I smell a trick guys Pyro:Me too Wolf:Hmm,why would shadow send his mutants to attack sector 3? Pyro:OF COARSE!,he must be trying to distract use! Jolts:Idk Kaede:Ill check for any unusual things going on in interspace 'Scaning scaning scaning ' Kaede:Nothing pyro Pyro:Hmm... '''RING RING Pyro:My bakumeter has a call,quite guys.Its blue Blue:Guys,something....is... not ri (Line gets cut) Pyro:Blue...BLUE! Jolts:Alright,i had enough,im going down there and checking it out,im taking the mobile assault raytheus Pyro:Alright do down to the garage and arm yourself (Dharak pops out of his pocket) Alright boss lets go Jolts:Ok Wolf:Im going to Pyro:Alright,take a mobile assault though Wolf:Ok,ill take ventus raytheus Pyro:Ok,kaede arm them up with some battle gear Kaede:Ok (Kaede sends battle gear to wolf and jolts) Pyro:Good luck guys Jolts & Wolf:Thnx (Jolts and wolf run out the door) Pyro:Kaede,im going to check it out too Kaede:Should i tell them your coming? Pyro:No... '''''Later in sector 3 Matthewleong:Blue,get up,the guys will be here soon Blue:I hope so,because look who is here ???:So you guys are part of The Elite 12? Matthewleong:Yeah,HELIX DRAGONOID!ATTACK!! ???:Heh,GO HORRIDIAN!! (Horridian tackles helix dragonoid) Matthewleong:No... Jolts:MOBILE ABILITY ACTIVATE! Jolts:Were here guys (Wolf comes outta the compart for passengers) Wolf:Were here to help ???:Well,i guess its time to step it up! (Takes off hood) General:MUTANTS,FORM COMBAT MODE #7 (The mutants fuse to create a mutant giant bakugan) Jolts:Oh no,dharak watch out! Dharak:Dont worry boss (Pyro arrives) Blue:Pyro Pyro:WHOA,what is that!?! Jolts:Looks like a mutant bakugan Wolf:I think i got a idea! Everyone:What is it? Wolf:Lets fuse our attacks and hit him Pyro:Sounds smart,but i dont think that will deal with. Wolf:Hmm... Pyro:Im calling kaede,we can use the mechtogan Matthew:Good idea! Pyro using bakumeter:Kaede,summon the mechtogan pyrus zenthon,2 darkus silent strikes and 1 battle suit Kaede:Im sending them to your baku meters Pyro:Ok Mutant:YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE US ON!! Jolts:Lets go silent strike! Jolts using bakumeter:Kaede,send me dharak collouses exo suit Kaede:Its not finished with repairs yet Jolts:I dont care just send it Kaede:Ok... Jolts:Thats what im talking about Pyro:GET READY TO GO DOWN!! To be Continued...